Agatha Adler
by eejala92
Summary: Agatha just found out she's living with her grandmother in England. To top it off she finds out she's a witch and she's been accepted at Hogwarts.


When I got on the plane this morning, my eyes were drooping, my mind was racing, and my heart was pounding. Flying was number two on my list of things that worried me right now, number one being the fact I was leaving my hometown in Connecticut to go live with my grandma in England for a year. So if you were to ask me what I thought I'd be doing this year, I'd tell you I'd be with my friend Jen going to a school where I actually know people. Instead, I suspect a long year of boring classes with a bunch of stuck up kids who'll probably make fun of my American accent.

I suppose it isn't fair to judge people I don't know or haven't met yet, but ever since I found out I was going to live with my grandmother, I haven't really been fair. I'm sure West Country, England has some nice people, but I want to stay with people I know, is that too much to ask?

While the man on the speaker tells us to follow instructions because we are about to take off, I make sure I listen closely, my fear of flying being the fact this giant metal thing could just explode or fall from the sky. So when the plane finally does take off, I grip the armrests so tight my knuckles turn white. I grit my teeth and count back from a hundred, trying not to imagine the plane blowing up or some hijacker taking the plane. The stewardess comes over and asks if I'm okay and all I can manage is to nod. I tell her I hate to fly. She smiles and says I should try to fall asleep since we'll be in the air for about eight hours. Eight hours of flying seemed like a century to an eleven year old girl and a century is too long to sleep, but I decide to try and follow her advice.

I was just starting to enjoy the insides of my eye-lids, thinking about what book I want to read next from the bunch I brought with me, until the plane started to rock and my stomach dropped.

"The plane is just experiencing some turbulence, ladies and gentleman. Please stay seated," the pilot says.

Okay Mr. Pilot, I think to myself, rolling my eyes as I decide to look out the window into the dark July morning. Almost instantly I regret it. Just outside my window, I make out a shadow. It looked like a person. How can someone be up this high? Closing my eyes, I count to three. When I open them and look out again, nothings there. You're just going a little crazy Aggie. I ignore my inner voice, and think now it's time to sleep. So taking the stewardess's advice, I fall into a deep slumber.

When the stewardess woke me up, eight hours later, she nicely told me to put my seatbelt on because we were looking to land. She didn't know how happy I was to hear her say that. I was tempted to jump up and down and dance down the aisle. Feeling the plane finally touch solid ground was the highlight of my flight.

Eventually they start to let us off the plane, and I sneak a peak outside. The sun is shining and the sky is bright. I have to squint to see the blueness of it. Looking into the light, I notice my vision is smudged. There's fingerprints on my glasses, ugh. Using my shirt I wipe them until I'm able to see better. I look up towards the sky again, and then I remember the shadow. That must have been from lack of sleep, I decided, I was just tired and needed rest.

When I get to the terminal, I grabbed my luggage, which is just my backpack filled with a few clothes (my grandmother said I'd be going to school that makes the students wear uniforms, UGH!) and a small suitcase filled with my favorite books. I start to look for my grandmother. I haven't seen her since I was four. Sure she's sent cards and presents, but it isn't the same as getting to see her. I just knew she reminded me of an old, crazy witch when I was little because she wore strange cloaks, and that she didn't like my mom. I never was able to figure out why. Mom is a super smart, friendly person. Everyone she meets likes her, she gets along with everyone. Plus, she always seems to be able to fix anything I broke (I tend to be clumsy).

So when Grandma Sophie and her got into an argument over something when I was little, Grandma Sophie decided she wasn't going to visit anymore. That's why it was a great surprise when she agreed to take me while my mom and dad go on a trip for work. In other words they're going around the world to find "rare specimens" or something like that.

See my parents are scientists and they love their jobs, but this is the first time they decided to explore the world. Their job gave them just the opportunity they needed. But because I'm still a kid, I need to stay in school. That means I'm stuck with my Grandma Sophie until they come get me.

When I search the crowds of people, it doesn't take me long to find my grandma. One look and I was already embarrassed to see her. She is dressed in a long, weird, dark-purple cloak with gold trim and a big sign with my name printed in bold, fancy,gold letters "Agatha Lynn-Sophie Adler."

I hate being called by first name, let alone my whole name. So I settle for being called Aggie, and as much as I wish I could just walk by without her noticing my bright red face, or me for that matter, I couldn't. There is only so far an eleven year old girl can get before people ask if she's alright or if she needs help.

I've always been smart for my age, so it's troublesome when they treat me like a child. In my old school I even skipped a few grades. Since I'm going to school in England somewhere, I don't know what to expect. I just hope they teach in a similar way, since I hate the idea of learning something I already know.

I take a deep breath and I walk off towards my Grandma Sophie, face as red as a tomato, and I prepare myself. Since I haven't seen her in over six years, I hadn't realize how much she changed until I got closer. Her once short, curly brown hair was now lined with gray. Her deep blue eyes still sparkled, but she had some more wrinkles here and there. Is this what I'll look like when I get to be her age? I thought to myself, as I stood before her.

"Hey Grandma Sophie," I said through clenched teeth, trying not to show my dismay.

"Hello Mouse," Grandma Sophie cooed, taking me in a big hug, "How was the flight?"

"It was okay, but I hate to fly," I replied, flinching at her pet name she gave me when I was two, Mouse, really?

"That's too bad Mouse," she laughed, the twinkle in her eyes brightening, "Flyings in our blood."

Rolling my eyes, I think to myself, Yeah right. The only way I'm flying is if you place me under a sleeping spell or something.

Grandma Sophie grabs my hand and leads me towards the exit. She's spouting some nonsense about the bus she had to take to come get me, when I notice out of the corner of my eyes someone watching us from the shadows. Before I can turn to get a better look, he's gone. Just my imagination. My mind playing tricks, I think to myself, You're just jumpy because of the shadow you saw this morning in the sky.

With my mind on the strange man, I didn't notice it was quiet until I looked up at Grandma Sophie. She was giving me a strange smile, which only creeped me out slightly.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked, walking past a group of kids my age laughing as they look at us.

"You are being paranoid my sweet Mouse," she smiled, "there's nothing on your sweet little face."

When we got outside, we were able to board the bus right away. Grandma Sophie insists on sitting in the far back of the bus away from the other passengers. We find a few empty seats, and I sit down, holding my backpack on my lap. I watch Grandma Sophie sit next to me, and I suppress a giggle. The way my Grandma was sitting you would think this was her first time sitting on a bus. She was really tense, sitting on just the edge of the seat.

"Grandma, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes Mouse," she replied, relaxing a little, but still on the edge of the seat.

"Don't they have busses in Godric Hollow?" I teased.

"'Course they do Mouse. I just hardly ride them, I see no need to. Especially since it's Muggle made," she snapped.

"Muggle made?" I asked, searching my brain for the term, "Is that a foreign thing?"

"Hmph. Didn't you mother teach you anything?" Her twinkle disappearing for a moment, being replaced by disappointment. The mention of my mother made her angry.

"I don't know what you mean Grandma. She and dad taught me a lot. I was even top in my grade," I replied, still confused. Did I miss something?

"Nevermind, our stop is next."

She grabs my hand and starts to drag me off the bus. Looking out the window, all I see is an open field surrounded by woods.

"Grandma, there's nothing here," I protest, pulling my backpack onto my shoulders, and dragging my suitcase along.

"Just move your butt."

Tugging me harder, we get off the bus. I watch it drive away, my mind racing. Why did we get off in the middle of nowhere?

"Grandma-" I start to say, turning just as I realize there is a small cottage, "Wait...was that just there?"

"Quit stalling Mouse, I have supper cooking," she says, pulling the door open.

Grandma Sophie's cottage was small. It is stonework and has green moss up the side. The chimney is letting out smoke. She has lots of flowers and plants growing around the side of the house, and I make a note to check it out after I get settled in. I notice a small orange cat by a bush, and I walk towards it.

"Hey pretty kitty, can I pet you?" I ask, holding out my hand.

She just stares at me with her big green eyes. When I bend down to pet her, she runs away. Disappointed, I walk into my grandmother's house. It was a lot bigger on the inside, or are you just going crazy Aggie? I walk around what I think is the living room. It has a big fireplace, a small pale green couch, a big recliner a shade darker than the couch, and a rocking chair.

Walking down a small hallway, I look in each room. On the right was a bathroom, and the room next to it I assume is Grandma Sophie's, so I open the door at the back of the cottage. The walls were light blue and matched the bed spread. I had one dresser, and I put my stuff on the floor next to it. I put all my clothes away, taking care to stack my books close to my bed, when I realized something smelt really good.

Trotting into the kitchen, my mouth begins to water as I smell the what my grandma is cooking. Mashed Potatoes and baked chicken, my favorite food. I walk over to the table and pull out a seat to sit.

"It smells yummy Gran."

"I just hope it tastes as good, I had to do it by hand," she grumbles.

"Um, isn't that how food is made?" I ask, confused again, what does she mean?

Chuckling, she checks on the food one more time before sitting across from me at the table. Folding her hands, she looks at me, suddenly acting serious.

"Agatha, what has your father said about me and his side of the family?" she asks.

"Well, not much really," I say, realizing that he never said anything.

"Did he ever mention about us?" she asks, her voice quiet, the pain clear on her face.

"Well he told me you and my grandfather were old fashioned," I reply, "Why?"

"Well I suppose that he never mentioned our family history then," she says, "Mouse, there is a lot you need to know. You are special in ways you might not even comprehend."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Let me start from the beginning," she said, "See your grandpa and I both came from prominent families. Families where blood purity is something we cherished. We were destined to be married to each other since we were born. That's not to say I didn't love your grandpa, I did. However, it took time. We had known each other for a long time, some getting married didn't seem like a big deal to us. So we got married, as was expected of us. After a few years, we eventually had your father...and his twin, your aunt, Trixie Lynn Adler."

"My aunt!? I asked, surprised, "How come dad never mentioned her?"

"Because she died...and he never got over losing his best friend. You were named after her," she said quietly, her face masked in pain, "They did everything together. As they got older, you father got rebellious. He wanted to defy the family traditions. Him and his sister were to both marry people from prominent families and carry on the blood line. Trixie got married like she was suppose to and had a sweet little baby boy a few years older than you, your cousin, Oliver Nott IV. Your father wouldn't do it. He said he didn't want to be like the rest of our family, and he left for the states, where he met your mother and got married behind out backs."

"Dad ran away?" I was shocked, My dad was a bad boy?

"Yes," she said, the hurt in her voice, "He wanted to be with your mother, and we hardly heard from him after that. When you were born, he brought you to visit, you were only a year or so. We instantly fell in love with you, and hundreds of years of family traditions went down the drain. Oliver and you even had fun together. When you guys went back home, we made it so we would all get together every year. That is, until the year you turned four, when everything changed."

"What happened Grandma?" I asked, entranced with the story.

"It was a normal visit. I brought your cousin with me to visit you. Your aunt and grandpa had work to do, but they would come as soon as they could. We were getting ready for Halloween, when we got the news. Your Grandpa Theo and Aunt Trixie got into an accident at work..." she said, tears falling down her face.

"Oh no," I cried, my eyes watering.

"Your father and I rushed back here as soon as we could...but we were too late...they were gone. Afterwards your mother got paranoid. She didn't want anything to happen to you...So she made your father promise to raise you up normal..." she said, putting her face in her hands.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, confusion and sadness washing over me. What could she possibly mean by that?

"You're a witch Agatha. Your mother is a witch and your father is a wizard," she said cautiously, "That's why you're here. To receive your acceptance letter to Hogwarts."

"Grandma, I have no clue what you're talking about. I can't be a witch, " I stammered, "I don't even know what a 'hog wart' has to do with it."

"Hogwarts is not a thing, it is a school. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she started to explain.

Before she could go on an owl flew through the open kitchen window. I jumped up, freaked that a nocturnal bird was flying into the house.

"Ah, it's your acceptance letter," Grandma Sophie said, letting the owl land on her arm, "Thanks Perry. You're always on time."


End file.
